big brother
by penelopepeace
Summary: Deidara finds out his little sister is live and have find him and she have join the akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story

______________________________________________________________________________

a girl walking in the dress she have brown hair in a ponytail with light blue eyes. she have a black trench coat with blue pants and blue ninja sandals and a left head band around her neck with a scratch across it. she looking a picture. two figures is walking on the path around of her . both have black clocks with red and white clouds on it . one is a blond with long hair in a ponytail with blond hair over one eye .the blond is the same height of the girl the other is shorter he have red messy hair.

the girl ran up to the blond "ex..exased me are you Deidara"

"yes um"

"i'm..I'm you little sister"

"you not my little sister,um"

she have taken off one glove on her right hand than she show the palm to them which shows a mouth on the palm.

"wait mom and dad say you are dead,um"

"but...but they have lied about it, they have leave me in the fire country and two leaf ninjas found me and adopted me"

"but how do you knew we are related,um"

"the bloodline and this necklace"

she have put her hand (left hand) into her trench coat packet and pull out a necklace with the rock village symbol on it and she open it show a picture of two little kids, one is a blond and the other a brunette. the blond is 6 or 7, the brunette is 3 or 4.

"that is the necklace I gave to my little sister,um"

"I..I need to go with you"

"I think leader-sama won't let you do that Deidara" say the red head person

"them I make him let my sister join the akatsuki,mm"

"I really doubt that brat"

Deidara and the red head start to fighting about Deidara's little sister joining the akatsuki

"stop..stop fighting you two I think I can join the akatsuki"

"I ready doubt that you same weak"

she get out a sketch pad and a paint brush than she draw very fast on it than she wave her hand over the sketch pad and a big red and white dog come out the sketch pad. she have jump on the dog and it breaths fire when she jump on the dog

"what the,mm"

"very good art"

"it shames you can get in akatsuki"

"my..my name is Hoshi"

"I'm Sasori of the red sand"

"um...when we get to the base"

"5 hours,yeah"

_________________5 hours later______________

"we here,mm"

______________________________________________________________________________

Hoshi's name means star


	2. Chapter 2

I have a picture of Hoshi and her things on deviant art

Hoshi is as shy as Hinata and she repeat some words

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

now Deidara, Sasori, and Hoshi is at the base

the base is a two story building with a big fence around it look like a normal house

"follow us to leader office"

Sasori, Deidara and Hoshi walk in it look normal and walk down a lot of hall ways(oh my Jashin, how many rooms their need) and stop in front of a door with a sign says "leader's office" Sasori knock on the door

"came in" someone behind the door said

all three enter the room. the room is not light will you only can make out a deck with someone sitting by it

"Deidara who is this girl" said the shadow

"my little sister Hoshi and she want to join, um"

"very will, we need to test her"

a guy with black hair and red eyes enter the room

"you can battle with her"

leader pointing at the guy with red eyes

"wait..wait are you Sasuke"

"no, he's my foolish little brother"

"than you..you are Sasuke's order brother weasel"(pop goes Itachi)

when Hoshi said that Deidara laugh a little

"no it's Itachi"

"I think a friend of my said that...that you name is weasel"

"come on we need battle"

Itachi glad her hand and pull Hoshi to the back yard. when they got to the back yard Itachi let of Hoshi hand and appear 10 feet form her and got into fighting stands. Hoshi pull out her sketch pad and a paint brush from her trench coat pocket.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi = weasel

the next one have more members and be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Look out for my out bust and you never see it *laugh evil like kira from death note*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoshi draw on the sketch pad and wave over it and 4 little creatures all have four feet come out one is light purple with a red jewel in it's forehead. next to it is a blue and have a fish tail. next to the blue creature is a black with golden spires next to the black creature is a green creature with a left on it tail. the blue creature and green creature run toward Itachi. the green creature move it's head and lefts come out, at the same time the blue one open it's mouth and water come out, both attacks combine and aimed at it hit Itachi he disappear and appear behind Hoshi and sated to punch her when the purple creature appear besides him and a black and purple ball forming out side of it's mouth and it come flying at Itachi and it made him fly at a tree and it break a little. them a guy appear in front of Itachi, he have orange hair (is he Ichigo's long lost brother) and a lot of piercing on his face and ears. (what the...metal man)

"Hoshi you can stop fighting" said Ichigo's long lost brother who have tons of piercing

"who..who are you"

"I'm akatsuki leader"

and out of nowhere thunder have hit the ground when he said that

"come inside so I can give you a akatsuki cloak and partnered you with Sasori and Deidara"

both of them appear in the room and their standing Sasori and Deidara. akatsuki leader have sit in his chair and out of nowhere a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair have appear in the room (god, what with the disappearing and appearing act)

"Konan will get you a cloak and show you where your room is and Sasori and Deidara you two are dismiss"

"come with me Hoshi" Konan said

everyone expect leader have leave the room. Konan and Hoshi have entered a room with akatsuki cloaks every where and Konan look their the cloaks

"sorry for the mess, it been a long time since a new member"

"um..Konan"

"yes"

"can..can i have one that is little bigger"

"yes you can, but why"

"I…I can't say"(like I have said she is alike Hinata)

Konan have find one for Hoshi and hand it to Hoshi. Hoshi have take her trench coat off (she wears clothes underneath) and put on the akatsuki clock on.

"is it ok"

"y..yes"

"good, now I can show you, your room"

"than show you around and met the other members"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I will put all the other members in the next one expert Tobi and Tobi be later in this

and I put this **** for a special member

"who the F*** is it"

"it's you baka Malfoy"


End file.
